vampyre_knights_and_boobsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ban Benoic
Ban Benoic is a member of the Apollo Team that was previously affiliated with the Chaos Insurgency. He is a descendant of King Ban, and is the older half-brother of Eri Ambrosius. He was one of the two best swordsmen of the Chaos Insurgency alongside Charlemagne of the Hero Faction and is known as The Strongest Holy Sword User or The Royal Sword User. Appearance Ban is a bespectacled young man with silver hair with a strand of hair across his face, who is usually dressed in a business suit. Personality Ban is calm, polite, and a gentleman. He appears to be obsessed with finding an opponent suitable for his Holy Grand Sword Courechouse. He is also a caring and a loving person as he cares deeply for his little sister, comrades, and allies. He is also an indulgent person, as he pays his debt to Arthur for taking care of Eri. Fenrir and Sköll claims he can't help but notice the "nothingness" inside him. History Ban comes from the noble House of the Benoic which consists of the descendants of King Ban. He left the house after taking the Holy Grand Sword with him becoming an outcast and joining the Chaos Insurgency in an attempt to seek strong foes. Ban was originally part of the Hero Faction where he was Charlemagne's rival before leaving the Hero Faction to join the Apollo Team. It was revealed in the short story Maid of the House of Benoic that one of the reasons he left the House was to protect his lover. Plot The Longinus Arc Volume 7 Yggdrasil Kings Arc Volume 8 Volume 9 Volume 10 Volume 11 Volume 12 Volume 13 Volume 14 Seven Deadly Sins Arc Volume 15 Volume 16 Volume 17 Volume 18 Volume 19 Volume 20 Volume 21 Volume 22 Volume 23 Volume 24 Revelation's Commandments Arc Volume 25 Volume 26 True Volume 1 True Volume 2 True Volume 3 True Volume 4 True Volume 5 Powers & Abilities Natural-born Holy Sword Wielder: Ban is a natural-born Holy Sword wielder and is able to wield the strongest Holy Sword. Immense Combat Skills: Ban is a top notch fighter with tremendous skill in combat. Despite being a human, he could fight and survive battles against extremely dangerous supernatural beings as shown in Volume 7 when he assists his fellow Apollo Team members in the fight against Loke and Fenrir and succeeded in killing one of Fenrir's children as if he is toying with them. During the Apollo Team's attack on Morpheus' Palace in Volume 12, he succeeded in killing many Grim Reapers and Hollows that worked under Morpheus, which is an incredible feat as even a Low-Class Grim Reaper is stronger than an average Middle-Class Vampyre or Devil. He, along with his teammates, was even able to hold their own against Aži Dahāka, an immensely powerful Evil Dragon. Vali even considers him one of the seven candidates for the strongest pure-blooded human. Master Swordsman: Ban is a master swordsman capable of wielding the Courechouse, the Sword of Benwick and the Second most powerful Holy Sword in existence, a testament to his strength and skills. His mastery of the sword is so immense that he was able to fight Plouton II, an immensely powerful Grim Reaper, to a standstill without actually using his full strength. Arthur upon witnessing Ban's abilities commented that the skills of Percevall, Kaoru and Tomoe who are sword masters themselves are vastly inferior to Ban. In True Volume 1, Ban is able to hold his own against Plouton II in a very long fight, even after Plouton II is restored to his prime by the efforts of Konton. Immense Speed: Ban is shown to be extremely fast in battle, being able to move as fast as Plouton during their duel. Magic: In Volume 15, Arthur can use magic to store away Courechouse in another dimension and summon it back when he needed it. He can use magic to fly in mid air. Flight: During the events of volume 19, Arthur has demonstrated the ability to stay afloat in mid-air. Equipment Courechouse (クレシューズ,'' Kureshūzu''): Ban's main weapon. The second-strongest Holy Sword and the Sword of Benwick. Courechouse can generate an extremely massive amount of Holy aura that surpasses even that of Excalibur and Durandal and only trumpeted by Caliburn, and is capable of ripping through space. Ban can also use Courechouse to teleport himself or others to any location and can open small spatial portals to teleport its blade to strike enemies from any direction unexpectedly. Coreiseuse (コーレーセユース, Koreseyusu): The demonic counterpart of Courechouse. Ridill (リディル, Ridiru): Ban previously wielded one of the strongest of Demon Swords, Ridill, before abandoning the sword and allowing Eri to give Ridill to Irina in Volume 11, after acquiring the Coreiseuse. Trivia * Ban is a dedicated tea lover as he is alright with eating any food as long as he can drink first-class black tea along with it, even carrying around a teapot with him to brew tea during mealtimes. * After Eri decided to take the entrance exam for Kuoh Ryuu Academy, Ban inspected the school together with Arthur and Lancelot. He also bought the academy's uniform for his sister. * Bann is listed among the strongest pure-blooded humans, along with Cao Cao, Adrian, Tobio, Zhang Fei, Midoriya, Sagisou, and Kurona Suigetsu. * Fenrir's description of the "nothingness" inside Ban could be a reference to the aptly named concept in the "Book of Void/Nothingness" of Musashi Miyamoto's "[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Book_of_Five_Rings Book of Five Rings]", described as the vital concept and core of the legendary swordsman's own martial arts. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Hero Category:Chaos Insurgency Category:Apollo Team Category:Former Antagonist